


Librarians in Their Free Time

by sin_for_pasta (fanfictions_for_pasta)



Series: Librarian AU [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 22:38:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5683585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfictions_for_pasta/pseuds/sin_for_pasta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts out as a foul mouthed Lovino going to the children department to help clean up and it ends with the same foul mouthed Italian cleaning up a mess of a different kind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Librarians in Their Free Time

“Why did you even agree to work in this hellhole?” Lovino asked as he help Antonio pick up books that have fallen off the shelfs from pesky children pulling them off the bookshelves. Lovino much prefered his position in the adult section of the library where he sat at his desk in peace and quiet. “It’s really not that bad! This isn’t even that many books.” Antonio said as he picked up a stack of about 20 picture books. “Are you joking?” Lovino gasped. Antonio displayed his confused look and nodded. “It’s usually much worse than this.” he said as he shelved the books with Antonio.

“These are all out of order.” Lovino mumbled as he tried to fix the unorganized mess. “I wouldn’t stress too hard over it. They don’t stay in order for too long.” Antonio laughed as he stood up. Lovino followed him back to the children's department information desk, where Lovino’s younger brother sat reading on the ground to a group of small children. “Thank you Mr. Vargas!!” one of the children gleamed once he finished, giving him a hug. “Hi Mr. Carrido!” one of the younger children squealed as she waved at the man. A small group of kids gathered around the spanish man as he tried to go behind the large L shaped desk. “Did you get new books this week?” one of the kids asked. “Where are the crayons?” another questioned, even though the crayons were on the table a few feet away. Lovino watched awkwardly as his brother and Antonio satisfied the needy children.

“Do you need anymore help?” Lovino asked as he leaned against the desk. “You could help me set up the story room while Feli mans the desk.” Antonio said as he went into the back to get supplies.Lovino decided to sit and wait for Antonio to come out. “Who are you?” a young boy asked Lovino as he pulled on the man’s shirt. “That’s Mr. Vargas.” Feliciano smiled as he looked over at his brother. “B-But you’re Mr. Vargas!” the boy exclaimed as he looked at the two men who were sitting next to each other. “He’s my brother.” Feli said happily, causing Lovino to roll his eyes in response. “Are you the big brother Mr. Vargas?” a little girl asked Feli as she peeked her head over the surface of the desk. “No actually I’m younger. My brother is three years older than me.” he said. “But the other Mr. Vargas is short.” a third child said as he stood on his tippy-toes to be seen over the desk. Lovino chuckled at the kid. He really had no choice but to laugh his remark off. Luckily for Lovino, Antonio came out with a cart off things that needed to be arranged in the storytime room and he no longer needed to deal with the children.

“How do you put up with all these kids?” Lovino asked once the door was shut. “It’s really not that bad.” Antonio chuckled as he set the box down. “You don’t like kids ,Lovi?” Antonio teased as the nickname danced over his tongue, coming out with a strong spanish accent. “Don’t call me that you dipshit.” Lovino hissed, hating the sound off his nickname. Antonio laughed and threw seating mats at his friend to place on the ground. Lovino went about his task, until it dawn on him that Antonio was just watching him. Watching his ass to be more specific. Lovino stood up and glared at Antonio. “Are you just going to stare at me or are you actually going to do something?” he snapped. Antonio actually became flustered at the comment and went off to busy himself. “Asshole.” Lovino muttered underneath his breath.

The two men worked in silence, setting up for another storytime. “Who the hell decided to write children's books?” Lovino asked as he flipped through the pages of one of the books. Antonio shrugged as he opened one of the cabinets and whipped out a box of plastic shakers. “At least the kids are reading.” Antonio sighed. Lovino generally accepted this as an answer and questioned no further. “You should come down here more often” Antonio blushed, not making eye contact. Lovino’s eyes went wide at this comment.

_“I should come down here more often?!”_

“I mean, I know you don’t prefer kids and all but I enjoy your company.” Antonio said with a shaky smile. He was getting anxious.

The great Antonio Fernández Carriedo was anxious.

“Yea whatever. We could get together after work or some shit or some shit.” Lovino mumbled in response. Lovino placed the book down and walked towards the door. Antonio stopped breathing as he passed by and grabbed his shoulder. “You could come over tonight if you wanted to.” he said with a small smile. Lovino hid his blushing face and nodded. “S-sure, whatever.” Lovino mumbled. “I-I didn’t catch that.” Antonio said with his blank stare. “I said, YES you incompetent fuckwad.” Lovino snapped as he swung the door open.

“Fifteen minutes till closing!” Feli said loudly enough for the whole children’s department to hear. Lovino went back upstairs to clean up whatever books may have been left out. He glared at his idiotic library page, Alfred. “Hi Lov- I mean Mr.Vargas.” Alfred said, catching himself before he called his boss by his first name. “You better not have been horsing around while I was gone.” Lovino said as he went into the office, where Alfred’s brother, Matthew, was filling out his timesheet. “H-Hello Mr.Vargas.” Matthew whispered. Lovino prefered Matthew. He was much more quiet, but didn’t work quite as fast as his brother. “Is this place cleaned up like I asked?” Lovino said as he filed the last of his paperwork into neat piles. “Yes.” The two boys said in unision. Lovino nodded. “Did you make sure the windows are locked?” Lovino said glancing up at the boys. They exchanged a frightened look and ran out of the room. Lovino watched the two teenagers check the windows franticly. “Idiots.” Lovino muttered when they walked back into the room. “Sorry…” Alfred mumbled underneath his breath. “Whatever. Let's get the hell out of here.” Lovino said as he grabbed his coat.

When the males got down to the main level the only ones there were the librarians from the children’s department. “Hey Lovi!” Antonio grinned, Alfred holding back his laughter. “You **SHUT** your _whore_ mouth.” Lovino yelled, aiming his remark at both Antonio and Alfred.

Once the rest of the library staff came to the doors, everyone left. “Are you still coming over tonight?” Antonio asked as he walked out next to Lovino. “What time?” Lovino asked pulling his car keys out of his coat pocket.

“Now is good.” Antonio said jingling his own car keys. “Whatever.” Lovino said as he walked over to his car, which he parked very far away from everyone else. He followed Antonio to his house, heart jumping up into his throat. “Why the fuck am I so nervous?” Lovino asked himself aloud.

He pulled into Antonio’s driveway at about 8:00. Antonio stood on the porch, unlocking his door. “Hi Lovi!” He exclaimed as he opened his door. “Can you not call me that?” Lovino hissed. Antonio smiled.“But why would I stop? It’s cute.” he purred. Lovino blushed as he passed Antonio and entered the house. Antonio took his coat and guided him over to the couch.

“What kind of movies do you like Lovino?” Antonio asked as he sat down next to him. “Whatever his fine.” Lovino muttered. “How about a horror film?” Antonio suggested. Lovino personally hated horror movies, but it was better than sitting in an awkward silence with his developing crush. Antonio started a random film and threw some blankets on top of both Lovino and himself. Lovino would have protested, but the warm blankets smelt like Antonio, and who could complain about something that smells like him? At some point during the exorcism scene, Lovino found himself very close to Antonio. Little did Lovino know, Antonio had left a pen in his pocket. Lovino felt his phone vibrate and reach to grab it, missing and grabbing something else completely. “S-sorry!” he gasped as he jerked his hand back. “Don’t be.” Antonio smiled as he pulled Lovino closer to him. “You horny little bastard.” Lovino said resting his head on Antonio’s shoulder. “ _You’re_ the one grabbing people’s privates.” Antonio laughed as he trailed his hand to Lovino’s neck and undid his tie. “You’re the one undressing me.” Lovino countered snarkily.

Antonio smiled and placed a light kiss against Lovino’s soft lips. Lovino wrapped his arms around Antonio, loving the closeness of his lover’s body. “Some’s eager.” Antonio giggled as he trailed his hands to Lovino’s waist. “A-antonio!” Lovino gasped as he was pinned to the cushion. Soon enough he was being grinded on. A moan escaped his lips and his face instantly reddened. Antonio chuckled as he hovered above his lover. “We should take this to the bedroom if you are going to be moaning like this.” he said as he toyed with Lovino’s belt. Lovino just nodded in response, afraid more erotic sounds would escape his mouth if he opened it. Antonio stood up and guided Lovino to his bedroom and closed the door. “Are you ready?” Antonio whispered into Lovino’s ear, standing behind him. Lovino nodded and Antonio began to trail kisses over Lovino’s neck, earning moans and gasps from Lovino. Antonio unbuttoned his shirt and threw it onto the ground. He dragged Lovino over the the bed and straddled over him. Lovino couldn’t make out much of Antonio’s chiseled chest in the dark, but his tan body felt amazing.

“Just fuck me already.” Lovino groaned as he unbuttoned his own shirt. “Patience.” Antonio giggled as he pulled his pants off and began to play with Lovino’s zipper, poking at the bulge in his pants. Antonio groped Lovino’s hardness through the many layers of fabric. Lovino moaned loudly and wiggled his hips, trying to get Antonio to rip off his pants. Antonio teased him more. He slowly unzipped Lovino’s zipper and pulled his pants. Antonio began to grind once more, knowing that the thin fabric standing in the way was driving Lovino insane. “Antonio!” Lovino cried as he bucked his hips. “ _Fuck me._ ” Lovino moaned as he looked up into Antonio’s eyes.

Antonio pulled his own boxers off to reveal his throbbing peins and pulled Lovino’s off as well. “I-I don’t have any lube…” Antonio muttered awkwardly. He’d let Francis use the rest of it when he had his “guest” over. “Give me it.” Lovino said bluntly, referring to Antonio’s dick. Antonio shifted forward and hovered his erection above Lovino’s face. He placed his mouth at the tip and slowly moved his head along Antonio’s hardness. “Aaaahh” Antonio gasped as his dick was being covered in Lovino’s warm saliva. Lovino took that as a sign to pick up the pace. Once he deemed Antonio’s peins lubed enough, he sent Antonio back to straddling his hips. “Are you going to fuck me or what?” Lovino asked as he squeezed Antonio’s asscheek. The spanish man turned Lovino over so his ass was being held high in the cool air. “Come on, I don’t have all night.” Lovino groaned as he shook his ass infront of Antonio.

Antonio positioned his throbbing member against Lovino’s hole. “Ready?” he asked as he stroked Lovino’s ass, finally spreading his ass cheeks apart. Lovino nodded and braced himself for the colossal dick that was about to fill his ass.

Lovino yelped as Antonio slammed his cock as deep as it could go. “Antonio!” Lovino cried as his partner began to move. Lovino gasped as the movements tore his ass open. “You feel so tight!” Antonio gasped as he clawed as Lovino’s hips to go as deep as he could. Antonio moaned once more and leaned forward to nibble on Lovino’s ear. Lovino tried his hand down to his own member and began to pleasure himself. “No, no. Save that for me.” Antonio said huskily. Lovino moaned at his deprivation and continued anyway. “No. hands behind your back.” Antonio scolded as he grabbed Lovino’s hands and tied them with his tie. “You kinky fuck! Just let me cum!” Lovino groaned as Antonio refused to at the very least touch his hard cock. “Antonio!” Lovino cried as the actions became more forceful. “C-cum!!” he cried as his hips moved, causing Antonio to plunge even deeper into Lovino’s ass. Soon enough Antonio began to hit all the right places. “F-fuck!” Lovino cried as Antonio slammed into him. “R-R-Right there!” Lovino gasped.

Antonio felt Lovino begin to shake as he assaulted his hole. He reached forward to play with Lovino’s curl. Lovino screamed as Antonio yanked on the hair. Lovino’s erotic moans mixed with screams of pleasure filled the air. “CUm in my tight little hole!! I want you!” Lovino screamed. as Antonio kept a firm grasp on the curl. Lovino’s hole was quivering under the pressure of Antonio’s cock as he slammed in one last time, releasing into Lovino’s ass. Antonio let go of Lovino’s curl and slowly pulled his cock out from the depths of Lovino’s asshole.

“Are you going to untie me now?” Lovino asked as he squirmed around on his stomach. “I’m not done yet. You haven’t cummed yet.” Antonio said, amused. “Just let me cum!” Lovino groaned as Antonio turned him over onto his back. “I have something for you though.” Antonio laughed as he slipped something on to the base of Lovino’s dick. “That’s not fair!!” Lovino cried, instantly knowing what the object was. Antonio ignored Lovino’s comment and began to suck on Lovino’s erect member. Lovino found it unbarable. “Let me cum, Antonio!” he moaned as he jerked his hips around. Lovino closed his eyes and focused on the sensation of Antonio's lips brushing against his cock with every movement. “Antonio!” Lovino cried as he squirmed around, wanting to be able to cum. “Do want to cum now?” he asked pushing one of his fingers into Lovino’s ass. “Stop your teasing you asshole!” Lovino screamed. Antonio finally complied and slipped the ring off of Lovino’s cock, giving it a few more pumps.

Lovino threw his head back and shot his load out onto Antonio’s chest. he slumped down and finally caught his breath. “I love you.” Antonio said as he untied Lovino’s wrists. “I love you too.” Lovino said as he kissed Antonio, tasting his own juices. “We should probably get cleaned up…” Antonio said, feeling the warm, sticky cum on his chest, knowing Lovino was covered in a lot more than he was. Lovino nodded and walked into the bathroom, holding Antonio’s hand in the dark. The two men went in the bath together, Antonio whispering sweet nothings into Lovino’s ear the whole time.

Once the two where washed up, Lovino borrowed some shorts from Antonio and slid into the cleaned bed with him. Lovino disowned his rude, sarcastic, asshole-like ways and snuggled up against Antonio's bare chest. “You tell anyone and you’ll die.” Lovino mumbled as he began to fall asleep. “Our secret is safe with me.” Antonio said assuringly, resting his chin on top of Lovino's head. “We should get together more often.” Antonio said as he closed his eyes. “We should.” Lovino said kindly as he kissed Antonio on the lips, blushing heavily.

_“Te quiero.”_  
_“Ti amo.”_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Language notes
> 
> “Te quiero.”- Spanish for "I love you"  
> “Ti amo.”- Italian for "I love you"


End file.
